Mad World
by Titled Heart
Summary: AU BTR Kogan. It's a world where Kendall was never the leader of their little group of friends, but, somehow, it was still clear that he and Logan belonged together. Rating has officially changed!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I'm sure by now that most everyone in this fandom has seen the clips of BTAuditions with Curt Hansen in the place of Kendall. And seriously, I have not been able to wrap my brain around the BTR world sans Kendall. But it got me to thinking. And yes, I realize that I should be working on my OTHER chapter fic that's supposed to be pretty darn epic, but this was just one of those things that would NOT get out of my head until I wrote it. And I wanted to go ahead and see what the response is to it before I post anymore. Not saying it will be completed in the next month or so...I still have way too much going on in my life to focus solely on writing fanfiction (I wish!), but it would be an awesome side hobby. Especially this idea. _

_Because no matter what world they live in, they always find a way to be together. Or at least they do in my head. So, I took BTLove Song and put a twist to it, instead of Jo moving in, Kendall does. Now, remember, this is strictly AU. I'm seriously pulling this whole thing out of my butt when it comes to personalities, because honestly, I do not see them having the same personalities that they do on the show now if Dak Zevon had been the original "Kendall" So they're all different. And trust me, it was a really weird writing them this way, but I don't think it's too bad. At least XChemicalXFallXPanicX seemed to like it. XD She's my cheerleader anyways (/cough/slavedriver/cough/) Okay, this is long enough on explaining myself, just review and let me know what you think. I really want to know!  
_

* * *

"Why can't any nice, good girls move here?" Curt whined from between Logan and Carlos. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted a little.

James scoffed as he watched the Jennifers stalk towards their regular table. "Someone hot." He mumbled bitterly.

"Preferably from Minnesota." Logan chimed in, throwing his head sharply to the side to move his shaggy hair from his eyes. All three of his friends stared at him incredulously. "What? Nothing wrong with Minnesota." Curt's lip lifted shortly in a weird snarl.

"Well, it's not Minnesota, but I'm sure you'll find everything to be accommodating." Three of the four boys' heads turned in disbelief at Bitters's voice. No way were they _that_ lucky. Logan didn't much care as he continued reading his National Geographic. But when Carlos and Curt let out groans of disappointment, he had to see what the fuss was over.

That's when he realized green was his absolute favorite color.

He swore he saw golden light surrounding the being walking towards him and his friends, following their grumpy hotel manager and a woman with auburn/red hair. Logan's eyes scanned from the blonde hair on their head to the Van's on their feet.

He gulped almost audibly as the incredibly gorgeous boy walked directly in front of his chair, locking eyes with Logan with a smirk and small wave.

"You're drooling, dude." James leaned over and stage-whispered. Logan's jaw snapped shut and he glared at his tall friend as the other two in their group chuckled. They all had known he was gay before even he himself had figured it out, that's what happened when you were with each other all the time. But then again, it wasn't like he was completely turned off by girls, he wasn't opposed to dating one as long as she was awesome. But he really did tend to find his own gender slightly more attractive.

"Shut up." He muttered, shoving at the boys on either side of him as he watched the sole of that shoe disappear around the corner. He sighed. Oh boy, he even found the guy's shoes attractive, and he didn't even know his name!

"Aww, has our little Logie found himself a hunky crush?" Carlos teased, leaning forward so Logan could see the goofy yet sincere grin on his face.

Logan just answered back with a grin of his own. "He will be mine." He mumbled, leaning back with his head in the direction of the hotel building, glancing from window to window. His gaze was drawn to the terrace on the second floor as he saw a flash of blonde hair walk by the window directly left of it. He held his breath and waited for those doors to open, and he wasn't disappointed.

The blonde had a curious expression on his face as he stepped out onto the terrace and glanced down at the pool area. A look of longing flashed across his face briefly, so brief Logan wasn't even sure he saw it from his distance.

Then, as if by some crazy force, their eyes locked again for the second time in under ten minutes.

_'Oh yeah,'_ Logan thought to himself as he initiated a smirk and small wave back to the nameless blonde, effectively knocking him off guard. _'He will be mine.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kendall was beginning to think he had made a mistake. Packing up everything he could fit in two duffel bags and moving away from all he knew just so his baby sister could become a star? Yeah, probably not the most thought out decision he had ever made.

There was no way he would ever find a school with an actual semi-decent hockey team out in the middle of California. He would probably have to find a league outside of academics if he wanted to continue pursuing his dream of becoming a hockey player.

Not that Los Angeles wasn't amazing, he was absolutely floored by the nice weather when back home there was still snow on the ground. But he already missed the biting chill and crunch of frozen grass being smashed beneath his boot. And he really missed his team. They were state champs two years running, and this year he had been made captain. Then out of nowhere, suddenly his little sister gets signed on to a child star agency and he's having to leave his old life behind and jump headlong into something new and scary.

He should've tried to find someone he could stay with back home. At least until the season was over.

Kendall pushed open the terrace doors and took in the sunshine. Maybe he'd actually be able to maintain a tan out here. There was one plus.

He looked over the railing to the pool below. Well, there was another bonus, he could check out anyone he wanted without hassle.

But then he found his first downside. Everyone was hanging out with their friends, laughing and enjoying themselves. It just made him miss home and his own friends even more. At least he was a social person, so maybe he wouldn't be completely lonely for too long.

He looked down and searched out a certain group of friends. The four boys who had been lounging by the pool when their hotel manager had shown them around. His eyes were immediately locked onto a pair of dark, chocolatey eyes they were watching him intensely.

Now, Kendall had never believed in love at first sight. Lust, maybe. But love, never. He thought Romeo and Juliet were possibly the dumbest teenagers in the history of literature, and definitely got what was coming to them.

But as he stood there, his eyes completely trapped, his heart speeding up and his stomach, he swore, was filled with butterflies; he couldn't help but wonder. And yes, there was definitely lust. Even earlier, when he had first laid eyes on the boy, his chest had tightened, but it was fleeting and quick, but this time it was more intense and sustaining.

It was funny, too. Because, yeah, he'd had the occasional "man crush" or random drunken make-out sessions with a guy from some other school, but never had he ever wanted to make it something, _anything_ more than physical.

And staring at the nameless boy as he smirked and initiated a small wave, significantly knocking him off kilter, he couldn't help but think that maybe he wouldn't be without a friend for very long.

A very _good_ friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_Um...surprise? I don't even know what's going on with this fic, if I'm being honest with myself. I literally wrote 3000 words on this last night while I was getting ready for bed...hubby even fell asleep on the couch because I refused to move from my position until I had written everything that had come to mind. And I meant...I don't know what's going on with **me** and this fic, seeing as how I'm writing so much for it when I should be concentrating on other projects I have started so far. And I have even MORE than this written out and typed up, but I need a little more before I post the next set. _

_And I LOVE how my reviews have almost become a discussion board for this whole alternate BTR thing. XD It's awesome, you guys, seriously. Lots of alerts went up in the first night, too. Love it! Now, remember, when reading this, their personalities are all COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. Total OOC stuff. This is just my take on what I think they would be like without Kendall having been there with them their entire lives (or not so entire lives in Logan's case...in case you guys haven't read mine and XChemicalXFallXPanicX's personal canon one-shots...yeah, that's right...I'm pimping them out there...) But yeah, enjoy this! Not sure how often this will be updated if at all, but I'm on a small roll right now and it makes me happy. :D  
_

* * *

"I think a little recon is in order." Carlos suggested, thrusting his finger in the air as if he had the most brilliant idea ever.

Logan leaned back in his comfortable lounge chair and rolled his eyes behind his dark shades. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know the reasoning behind his friend's sudden urge to play James Bond.

"Why's that, Carlitos?" James sat up, shifting his sunglasses to the top of his head.

"Well, it's the first time I've seen Logan take an interest in someone, and I think we need to make sure he isn't some sort of serial killer with a fetish for using other people's skin to cover himself or make lamps." The Latino shuddered and Curt shot the boy a look that clearly meant he thought he was insane.

"Leave the guy alone. He just showed up yesterday. Besides, we have a song to work on."Logan could feel the annoying tell-tale signs of a blush creeping on to his face.

"But Logie! What if he's _the one_?" James asked in a mysteriously deep voice, joking with his friend, who just rolled his eyes. He loved his friends, they were like his brothers. But sometimes he wondered how sane they were.

"Don't worry, he will be mine." The brunette scoffed with more confidence than he really felt. But that was the story of his life. One cocky comment at a time to mask his horrible self confidence that he would even allow his best friends to truly see.

Except for maybe James. He was probably the only one to ever see the shorter boy come even remotely close to crying. And that was only because he had just witnessed a cat get run over right in front of him.

But that was probably why he was just a little in love with the tall pretty boy. James had seen him being vulnerable and hadn't picked on him or even told anyone. Or at least anyone Logan was aware of him telling. He had just steered the near hysterical boy away from the scene and didn't say much of anything.

It wasn't a romantic love, per se. More of an 'I'll help you hide the body no questions asked and be your alibi for life' type of love. Not that he would complain should they ever have a round of smashed lip-locking, the guy was gorgeous regardless.

But this new guy. This was an exponentially different feeling. He had never felt the urge, no, _need_, to know someone as he did now.

"Of course he will. Who can resist a little stud muffin like you?" Logan was pulled from his inner musings by James's comment and subsequent cheek pinching. He batted away his hands as the four of them laughed.

"Speaking of stud muffin." Carlos nudged Logan with is elbow, lifting his chin the direction of the Palm Wood's lobby where Mr. Tall, blonde and beautiful was walking out into the sun dressed in board shorts and a muscle tee. A little bouncy-looking brunette girl trailed behind him, and had Logan not thought she was around ten years old, he would've been worried about a live-in girlfriend.

His heart thudded heavily in his chest when the blonde laughed at something the little pre-teen said. He could hear the sound clearly and it sent a shiver down into his toes. This was getting to be just a bit ridiculous.

The blonde suddenly looked over in their direction, a residual grin still on his face. Logan couldn't stop the smile that crept slowly onto his lips as he watched the boy try to cover up his blatant staring by quickly looking around himself.

"Hey! New kids!" Curt called out from beside him. That boy's cockiness was the stuff of dreams sometimes, or was it nightmares. Logan wasn't really sure, seeing as how all of his attention was focused on the hunk and little girl who were walking over towards them apprehensively.

"What's up?" The blonde asked, cocking one of his eyebrows up at the group.

"Not much." Carlos replied with a grin on his face as he leaned back in his lounger. "Just wanted to welcome you to the Palm Woods." Once again, the blonde seemed to be caught off guard, and Logan had the distinct impression that that didn't happen very often to the boy.

"Oh! Well, thanks. I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight, and this is my little sister Katie." He smiled as he placed an arm around the little girls shoulders.

Kendall. Kendall. _Kendall._ So this unnaturally attractive person had a name. A name that rolled through Logan's mind without pause. That made the short brunette shift in his seat as need settled low in his anatomy. That name would forever be ingrained in his brain, even if this guy turned out to be straight as a board.

"Nice to meet you, Kendall. Katie." James stood up and shook the blonde's hand, turning his head slightly to look at Logan out of the corner of his eye. "I'm James." He charmingly placed his arm around Kendall's shoulders, leaning in slightly as he began introducing everyone else. "That's Curt, and Carlos." He pointed at the two as they waved. "And the quiet one on the end there is Logan."

Logan felt like his eyes were on a constant swivel as he rolled them once again, but smiled and waved dutifully. James was being a douche, and he would pay for it later, when he least expected it. Oh yes, Logan would get his revenge on the resident giant.

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as his friends invited the two to sit with them and just hang, a sudden nervousness settling deep in his gut. He was almost afraid that if he even opened his mouth, something other than words would come spilling out. And that, he couldn't even begin to risk. So he sat and let his friends do all the talking, gleaming information from him without sounding too much like interrogators. He loved that they were protective, but sometimes they took it too far.

XOXO XOXO XOXO

Kendall smiled. He liked these guys. Even though they were from Wisconsin (hello, enemy state by default) and had never really played ice hockey before, they were pretty cool.

"Does street hockey count?" The one named Carlos asked, and Kendall laughed.

"Not at all." Was his emphatic reply, waving his hands in front of his face as he grinned. "For one, you're on roller blades. And two, you usually play by a whole different set of rules." The one called Curt nodded his head at him. He seemed a bit pretentious, but otherwise was a pretty okay guy.

"So, do you only ice skate?" Kendall's eyes widened at the voice, a shiver passing through his body. That was the first time he had heard Logan talk, and he was not disappointed.

"What do you mean?" He had to hear his voice again. Logan grinned crookedly at him, and Kendall refused to put the word '_swoon'_ to what he just felt.

"Do you do any other kinds of physical activities?" The blonde could feel his face heating up, if that wasn't a double entendre then he didn't know what was. "Like skateboarding, BMX biking. You know, extreme sports." Logan was sitting side ways on James's lounger, his elbows rested on his knees as his shoulders slumped forward. And since he had moved to that spot, Kendall had lost his train of thought an innumerable amount of times.

"Oh, uh. No, I guess not." He flushed, almost embarrassed by his lack of experience. "I mean, I know how to roller blade obviously. But I don't think I've ever even _been_ on a skateboard." He could see Carlos's jaw drop as he exchanged glances with James.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that now won't we. Eh, Logie?" James clapped a hand down on the shorter boy's shoulder and rubbed the spot briefly.

Kendall felt a twinge of jealousy spike through him, and he gritted his teeth against it as Logan shot the taller boy an affectionate grin.

"Hell yeah!" Carlos pumped his fist in the air. Curt laughed before knocking the poor boy sideways out of his chair.

"Alright, I'm game." Why the hell not, he asked himself silently. It'd give him a better reason to get to know this Logan character much better anyways.

"Cool. And maybe you can teach us this fancy hockey thing with all its rules in exchange." Logan waved a hand at him as he talked.

"Sounds good." Kendall smiled widely then glanced at his watch. "Yikes, gotta get back in the apartment. Mom asked me to start dinner while she's out job hunting." He stood, slapping hands with each boy in turn. Lingering just a little longer on Logan, and smacking James's hand a little rougher.

He called for Katie, who gave him the five minutes sign. He rolled his eyes but nodded to her anyways before making his way into the lobby.

A searing pain burned across his cheek as soon as he stepped inside the glass doors. And when he pulled his hand away from his cheek, a small petite brunette stood before him, a glare marring her features and at odds with her evening gown.

"How dare you!" She said lowly, her hair slowly falling out of the messy bun it was in as she shook her head.

"I don-wha?" Kendall stammered, completely flabbergasted. This chick just slapped him.

"He is mine! And I won't allow you to just steal away everything he and I have promised each other!" She threw her hands down to her sides and stomped her feet. He would've thought it was kind of precious had his stomach not dropped to his feet.

"I'm-uh. I didn't know he had a girlfriend!" He tried to explain, nearing hysterics. He really did _not_ want an enemy here after only one day. And it wasn't like he had even done anything with Logan...yet.

He watched the girl's glare melt into one of complete confusion. "Wait. What?"

Kendall frowned. Was this chick bi-polar or something? "Weren't you just yelling at me about your boyfriend?" He asked as he pointed in the general vicinity of Logan and his friends over his shoulder. The girl then smiled, confusing the blonde even more.

"Yeah, but I'm a method actress." She giggled and Kendall's jaw unhinged in shock. "I was rehearsing for a part and you were the nearest person. I'm Camille by the way. Sorry about the slap." She stuck her hand out and Kendall warily shook it.

"I'm Kendall." She smiled even wider at him.

"So, who did you think I was talking about?" Camille asked curiously, glancing over his shoulder. Kendall turned his head to look at Logan, who was still sitting on James's lounge chair, only now the taller boy had his legs in the brunette's lap.

"Uh, that brown-haired kid, Logan." He pointed vaguely and turned back to the girl who had adopted a wistful smile.

"Oh, yeah. Logan. He's definitely a hottie." Even her voice had taken on a whimsical edge. Then her grin turned down on one side in disappointment. "But I think he has something going on with James." She shrugged and Kendall felt almost defeated that he wasn't the only one to think that. "The good ones always turn out to be gay. Story of my life." Then she flounced away without so much as a goodbye wave, leaving Kendall with a roller coaster of emotions rolling through his head.

Oh well. It wasn't like he knew the guy anyways, right?


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah...yeah...another one. I figure if I keep ahead of my updates in actual writing, I'm pretty good. I've been writing a steady ten pages each night, so maybe...just maybe...I'll finish this one. No promises though. And I'm LOVING the reviews I'm getting. No seriously, they're like crack to me. And just the fact that I'm entertaining so many people...guh...awesome. Now, this update is...REALLY long. Even compared to the last one. I think it's because I kind of have a pattern going that bounces back and forth between the two boys, but don't expect it to stay that way. Or for the next chapters to be this long. This is a fluke...a total fluke...And this is definitely where you begin to see their personalities completely. Because...I will tell ya, Logan is completely raw and different towards the end of this._

_Also...I've been asked if I'm going to make this an M rated story.../cough/waterwicca/cough/...The answer: you evil brat, now I'm thinking about it. :P I'm still not quite decided, but it's definitely a thought in the back of my head while I'm writing. So, don't be surprised if suddenly the rating changes over night. Ugh...I can feel the blush starting.../dies/ And, the fact that Curt doesn't talk much doesn't have much to do with his personality...I forget he's there as a general rule.../facepalm/ I apologize for that. I'll try harder.  
_

* * *

The next week seemed to fly by quickly for Logan. Between dance rehearsals and recording, he didn't feel like he ever had a moment to just chill out.

Whenever he did have a few moments, they were spent out by the pool, where he always seemed to have awesome luck and Kendall was almost always there. The blonde had kind of become one of their 'clique.' Anytime they spent out in the sun, someone always figured out a way to get him to join them. Logan figured it was his friend's way of helping him out seeing as how his crush had seriously escalated as of late.

And when they found themselves with a day off, they made good on their claim to teach the boy to skateboard. So Logan found himself smashed between James and Kendall in the very back seat of Curt's mom's van, on their way to one of the largest skate parks in LA.

They jumped out of the vehicle, pulling out various equipment and gear. Carlos and Curt had both brought their skateboards, James had his roller blades slung casually over his shoulder, and Logan glided along on his Razor scooter to the entrance.

"Alright, Kendall. Which would you like to try first?" James asked diplomatically, plopping down on a bench to slip on his well worn blades. Kendall shrugged as he looked around the part all the different obstacles. He looked almost frightened of the tall half-pipe that took up most of the left side of the park.

"Skateboard!" Curt and Carlos called out in perfect unison before they each grabbed an arm and began dragging the blonde off. Logan and James shared a look before shaking their heads and chuckling.

"Hey, where are your pads?" The shorter boy asked as James snapped the last strap in place on his skates.

"Trashed, strap gave out when I pulled them outta my bag this morning. No biggie." He stood up and skated a circle around his friend as he 'hmm'd in response. Then they took off to do their own thing.

Logan glanced over several times to make sure Kendall was okay with the two who were teaching him first, laughing at the few times he actually fell. An hour later, the blonde had managed to stay up right and half-way complete an ollie. Logan figured that was about the time his two friends got bored with teaching. Because next thing he knew, Kendall was standing in front of him with a sheepish smile.

"I don't think I'm very good at the whole skateboarding thing." He remarked good naturedly. Logan laughed and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, ignoring the jolt that had become commonplace whenever they had physical contact with one another.

"It's alright, Ken-doll." Logan teased. "Just takes lots of practice." He pointed to Carlos, who was resting at the top of the large half-pipe, his board on the edge and a look of pure glee on his face. "Would you believe Carlos used to be _terrified_ of heights?" Kendall's jaw dropped in shock as Logan continued. "After about a year on the board, he got up the nerve to go on the half-pipe. And guess what?"

"He learned heights were no big thing?" Kendall asked as the Latino dropped down his board with a loud whoop.

"No, he broke his leg in two places and sprained his wrist." The blonde turned back to him sharply in them middle of an air trick with a 'huh?' Logan smirked. "Pretty much worst case scenario. But he realized he was just fine and even got special treatment while his leg was in its cast. Now he's the biggest risk taker of us all." Kendall laughed and Logan forgot what they were even talking about anymore.

"So, the scooter," Kendall started, turning to stand directly in front of Logan, placing his hands in between the shorter boy's on the handle bars. Logan gulped and forced a smirk onto his face.

"Much easier that the skateboard in terms of balance." He finished for the blonde, stepping off the scooter and allowing him to step onto it and fiddle around to get the feel for it. "Now, tricks can be a little...trickier." They grinned at each other and for a moment neither of them wanted to look away. Until they heard startled yelps.

Logan looked away from the green-eyed boy towards the gathering crowd around a slightly smaller half-pipe where mostly bladers were showing off... "_Shit!_" He bit out, taking off at a run to the section and hoping against hope that it wasn't his friend who everyone was gathering around. But his stomach plummeted when he saw that familiar frame on his side at the bottom of the ramp, curled up in a fetal position and clutching his right knee.

"Move! Get out of the way!" The shorter boy yelled as he pushed through the small crowd. He reached his friend and breathed a sigh of relief when hazel eyes locked on to him. "Scared me, thought you blacked out." He mumbled, maneuvering the larger boy into a sitting position.

"Nah, someone drug gravel onto the h-pipe. Tripped me up." James shook his head and scoffed. "Though, I think I busted my knee up pretty good. Figures, the day my knee pads give out, I crash." Logan tried to smile at the irony, but couldn't calm the pounding in his heart enough to pull it off.

"James! You okay?" Curt yelled out as he, Carlos, and Kendall came pushing through the dissipating crowd. Mostly other bladers waiting for them to move so they could keep skating remained.

"Yeah, yeah. Just trashed my knee. Nothing too serious." He joked away, but Logan could read the panic in his eyes. It was his dream to be in this place, singing and dancing. If his knee was bad, then he couldn't dance. He could see the gears working in his head and sighed, carding a hand through the taller boy's hair to get his attention.

"I'm sure it's just a sprain. Maybe not even that. A week tops recovery." He said as he maintained eye contact, and he could see the worry receding little by little. Finally, James nodded and held his hands out for help. Logan wrapped one around his shoulder as Curt took the other and they half dragged, half rolled the boy to one of the benches where Logan knelt down and began unsnapping the skates.

"I'm not an invalid, _Logie._" James frowned at him and Logan sighed exasperatedly.

"Bend." He demanded. James narrowed his eyes but bent towards his skates anyways, wincing half way down. "Thought so." He scoffed then continued his task.

James pouted in defeat and leaned back. "Your new boyfriend isn't very happy." Logan cocked an eyebrow at his friend but turned to the side slightly, seeing Kendall picking up the rest of their stuff and heading back towards them. It almost made him want to get sappy that the blonde was doing what he could to help.

"His lesson got interrupted." Logan shrugged. "I'm sure he doesn't mind, I'll make it up to him later." James smirked.

"Oh you will, will you?" He raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively causing the shorter boy to blush and nudge his friend's good foot.

"Totally not what I meant." He turned and couldn't help but leer as Kendall bent over to get something, giving him an amazing view of his ass. "Not that I'm opposed to the idea, that's for sure." He muttered, cocking his head as he continued to stare, or at least he would have had the subject of his gaze not turned and looked directly at him. He turned back to his best friend quickly, missing the blonde's smirk.

"Busted!" James laughed, clapping his hands in front of him and making fun of Logan's misfortune. The shorter brunette nudged his foot again.

"You alright if I go help him? Carlos went to get their boards and my scooter while Curt went to call his mom." James nodded and shooed Logan in the direction of their newest friend.

He ran over to the blonde, putting his hand on his shoulder once again. "Sorry about this." Kendall gave him an incredulous look.

"You're sorry that your best friend got hurt and it ended my lesson? Dude, nothing to apologize for. You didn't throw your foot out and trip him or anything." They both laughed, unconsciously leaning closer to each other.

"Yeah, you're right. But I still want to make it up to you." He kicked his foot against the concrete, almost bashfully. "So, maybe we can come back sometime soon and I can teach you a cool trick on my scooter." He bit his lip as Kendall cocked his head to the side.

"What about skateboarding? Or roller blading?" He asked, almost hesitantly and Logan felt his hope begin to sink faster than the Titanic.

"Oh, well. James may be out of commission for a while. And Curt and Carlos aren't very patient teachers. So, I mean-I could keep teaching you all of those things if you want." He felt like he was rambling, but every word seemed to make Kendall's expression a little lighter.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'd like that." Logan smiled and could feel the wishful thinking starting to build up again. He saw a frantic woman quickly making her way to the bench that held James and sighed.

"Alright, Curt's mom is here now. I'm gonna go help get him in the van." He couldn't stop himself from lightly brushing his hand down Kendall's arm if he tried as he started walking back to his injured friend.

Once they had him settled comfortably and all their stuff loaded back up, they headed back to the Palm Woods.

"I'm dropping you boys off at the apartment and then heading straight for the hospital with James." Mrs. Hansen told the five of them, the manic, affectionately dubbed '_momma-bear_', gleam still in her eyes.

"Is it alright if I go with you?" Logan asked, and James squeezed his knee in thanks. Mrs. Hansen nodded quickly.

"Only you, though. I need you other two to go upstairs and watch Maddie." The other two boys groaned but said nothing as they pulled up to the front door.

Three of the five piled out of the vehicle. Kendall got out last and turned back to them. "Well, I had a lot of fun despite, well, you know." He waved casually at James's knee and they all chuckled. "Sorry about your knee, man. But I'll see you guys around later, right?"

Logan nodded eagerly with a large grin covering his face. "Yeah, definitely." Kendall nodded with another smile and then made his way back into the hotel, turning back one last time to watch them pull away from the curb.

"Busted." James muttered, a cheshire cat grin spread across his lips. Logan cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You _really_ like him, don't ya?"

Logan thought about it for a moment before dropped just a little bit of his facade, a soft smile lighting up his features.

"Yeah, James. I think I really do."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

James, as it turned out, had only hit his knee hard enough to make it swell, but not enough to cause lasting damage. The doctor just told him to follow the R.I.C.E. Method (Rest Ice Compression Elevation) and to keep himself from stressing it and he would be just fine in a few days. But until then, he was to remain indoors and in bed.

So, for Kendall, that meant a few days without Logan, seeing as how the boy had gone into nurse mode, refusing to leave James's side minus bathroom breaks.

His days were mostly spent by the pool with Guitar Dude, strumming on his personal acoustic with the perpetually high guy. It was fun, but Kendall still missed talking to the shaggy haired boy.

As much as he believed there was something going on between James and Logan, the other day at the park gave him reasonable doubt. He just knew he wasn't totally imagining all the flirty touches or bantering that went on before and even after James's unfortunate accident.

Kendall saw Carlos and Curt round the corner quickly. Hope sparked within him as he put his pick between his lips and waved the two boys over.

"Kendall! What's up?" Carlos held his hand out and they slapped them together as boys do when they greet each other.

"Not much. Just fiddlin' with my guitar." He smiled, placing said acoustic onto the small stand he had brought with him. "Where's the other two?" Carlos and Curt shared a smirking glance.

"I imagine half-way to the elevator by now." Curt said, folding him arms over his chest and kicking his feet up on the fire pit in front of them. "Logan won't let James walk too fast or by himself." Kendall nodded his understanding, and couldn't help but wonder if he would be the same way with the blonde. It was too sweet.

"Logan, if you don't take your hands away, I swear I'm gonna-" The open-ended threat was how the other two arrived on the scene. Kendall couldn't stop the chuckle from bubbling out of him. Logan was too precious, especially when his cocky exterior dropped for this nurturing one.

"James, I'm not letting you hurt yourself." Logan responded, depositing his friend lightly into the empty space next to the blonde. The taller boy let out an exasperated noise.

"How can I hurt myself when you don't even let me do anything?" James turned his upper body toward Kendall. "He," he jabbed his finger at the other brunette. "Won't even let me change the channel with the remote!" Logan threw his hands up.

"The doctor said not to over work or stress yourself!" He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, looking a little embarrassed that Kendall was hearing about his neurotic tendencies.

"Using the remote doesn't cause stress!" James waved his arms in irritation. "_You_ _do!_"

Kendall's eyes widened at the same time as James's, and Logan went from a look of shock to...nothing. He had little to no expression as he shrugged and stood up; walking off without another word.

All the tension seemed to drain from James as he slumped down completely. "Okay, I feel like an ass now." He rubbed both hands over his face.

"Yeah, that was a bit harsh, dude." Curt commented, biting the side of his lip. James shot him a glare and made to get up but was stopped by Kendall's hand.

"I'll get him." He offered. "He might get even more mad if you take off after him anyways." James leaned back and crossed his arms in a pout, but nodded at the blonde who immediately took off in the direction the shorter boy had taken.

Oddly enough, he found him in a tree. Kendall skillfully climbed up and sat across from him on a large branch without a word. Logan glanced at him briefly before looking off and twisting some of his hair between his fingers, his face still devoid of all emotion.

"So..." Kendall began, a little uncomfortable in the dead silence that hung between the two. "James feels really bad for saying what he did." Logan smirked, leaning his head back against the tree and lolling it in the blonde's direction.

"Of course he does." He bit out, almost causing an outward flinch from Kendall.

"Will you come back then? I made him stay off his feet or else he would have come after you himself." Kendall reached his hand out to touch Logan's knee. "He didn't mean any of it. I think he's just getting stir crazy."

Logan gave him a tight-lipped smile as he pulled away from the tree trunk. "He's right though." The boy said, so softly Kendall wasn't sure if those were the actual words to come out of his mouth.

"Huh?" Kendall responded in confusion, but Logan just returned with a smile before jumping down to the ground, the blonde following.

"Nothing." Logan's aloof tone just further confused Kendall. "Let's go back, I want to see how good you are with that guitar."

Kendall smiled at him as they began walking back, loving the way their arms brushed against each other. But not quite ready to let the boy's earlier words go.

James apologized as soon as they came into view, and Logan waved it off as if nothing had been said in the first place. Then everyone gathered around as Kendall played his guitar and the boys sang one of their new songs.

The blonde couldn't keep his eyes off the short brunette, he was...beautiful when he sang. And he felt dumb for thinking something so sappy. But something was off. Every time the shaggy haired boy would smile, it wouldn't quite reach his eyes. At least, not until James reached over in the middle of another song and squeezed his knee.

It was almost as if Logan couldn't stay mad at the taller brunette for very long. And any hope that there _wasn't_ something going on between the two of them was squashed.

But if he couldn't have his heart, then Kendall figured his friendship, and possibly trust, would have to be good enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay! Another update! And I swear I think my hand is permanently cramped into the "pen holding" position. XD It's pretty bad, kinda hard to write right now. And since I have a day off, I can write even more! I'm doing a great job keeping a chapter ahead of myself so far! And...I have news. The rating will officially change as of the next chapter. o.o And you guys have no idea how nervous that makes me. I fail at smut, but I made the attempt. X3 _

_Thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews/alerts/favorites! They make me feel awesome after my long days and I try to reply to every single one! So, thank you all so much.  
_

* * *

Logan was soaking up some sun with his friends splashing around in the pool when their newest friend joined him, slamming himself down into the chair next to him with a huff.

The brunette lowered his shades a little bit as he looked up at the blonde who seemed to be brooding.

"What's up, Ken-doll?" He drawled out the second syllable, making the other boy smirk and roll his eyes.

"Nothing." The blonde muttered, reaching his hand up to pick at his lips. In the three and a half weeks they had known each other, Logan had learned that that was his tell for when he had something serious on his mind.

"So that's why you're tearing up your lips?" He smacked at the boy's fingers teasingly, causing the blonde to smile grimly. "What's going on, man?" Kendall sighed, turning sideways in his chair and putting his elbows on his knees.

"I need to start school soon." Logan raised an eyebrow at him and motioned with his hands to continue as he paused. "Mom and I are having a hard time finding on within a reasonable distance that's not over run by gangsters or uneducated teachers."

"Why don't you just go to the school here at the Palm Woods?" Kendall gave him a droll look, a hand coming up to card through the blonde locks.

"You have to be in the union, which means I need to be in either an actor or in the music industry." He wiped his palms against his thighs and Logan couldn't stop his eyes from following the movement, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "And I'm not in any of those. So I'm stuck either being really confused by my home schooling work or going to a public school where I can potentially die."

Logan laughed at his dramatics. "You sure you're not an actor?" They both chuckled then dissolved into silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.

Logan would prefer to have the tall blonde near at all times. Though, lately he had seemed a little distant. Especially since the week before when James had pissed Logan off. The incident had already been pushed to the back of his mind, but since then Kendall hadn't been as...hands on as he had in the past few weeks.

But even though he was no longer so sure of himself, he still wanted to help his good friend. He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him.

"Your guitar! You're really good, you know?" The blonde flushed at the off-hand praise. "Our guitarist just quit. Something about having a mental breakdown due to Gustavo's yelling or whatever." Logan almost wanted to bounce in his seat, especially with the amount of interest on the other boy's face. "I mean, it's not much, and he's only the practice guy, but it would put you in the music industry and you could go to school with all of us!"

The more he thought of it, the more he could see it happening. The other three even agreed that it was a great idea when he pitched the idea to them. And after a quickly formulated (albeit intricately planned) mission plan that involved cats and white ski masks (Curt refused to speak of any of it afterward for reasons unknown) _somehow_ their crazy luck had landed Kendall with a job that only required him being at the studio once or twice a week when the main guy needed time off.

And Logan loved having the guy with them all day long. It was crazy, but he was almost positive he was falling in love. That scared him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kendall had a new bounce to his step as he walked through the hotel lobby. After tricking Gustavo into giving him a job the week before, things had definitely been looking up for the blonde. Not only was he able to go to school within the same place he was calling home, but now he had a job that allowed him to play guitar during the day and be around probably one of the most amazing people he had ever met. He was beginning to rethink his decision to remain at arms length from the boy.

"How could you?" As soon as he heard the screech, he ducked, barely missing getting hit by the small hand that had shot out.

"Hey Camille." He smiled at the small girl who was beaming back at him. "Those words do not match your costume." He raised an eyebrow at her witch costume.

She shrugged. "Multitasking."

He nodded but still didn't quite get the eccentric girl. They had a very odd friendship filled with her using him as a slapping dummy mostly. But it was almost like they silently understood each other. And he could call her his friend. So, he was okay with her little quirks.

"So...what's going on today?" He asked, poking her black witch hat with his lips pursed.

"'Witches of Rodeo Drive.'" She said in a semi-mysterious voice, brandishing the script with a flourish. "James is coming with me." Kendall's interest suddenly perked up. James was doing something without the other boys?

"What about Logan, Curt, and Carlos?" Camille shrugged.

"Apparently they're all sick of each other. Curt's by the pool and I hear something about Carlos's dad being here. And I think Logan's just hanging out in 2J." Kendall bit his lip and willed himself to not go running for the elevators.

"Oh, well then." He began, looking over his shoulder briefly. "I guess I'll-" But she was gone when he turned back. He scoffed before walking quickly to the metal doors, going over what he could possibly say in his mind.

The door marked 2J seemed to loom in front of him, mocking, and daring him to knock. Which, he did, of course. Because Kendall Knight never backed down from a challenge. He leaned against the door frame in what he hoped was a casual way. Then he checked his breath by breathing into his hand and sniffing.

He was mid-sniff when the door swung open, and he scrambled back into the casual lean as the one who had been invading his dreams of late appeared in front of him.

"Oh! Hey, Kendall." Logan shifted a little, his face clearly showing his shock. "What's happening?"

Kendall chuckled and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. It wasn't very often they found it being just the two of them. And as much as the idea excited him, it scared the crap out of him just as much. He really didn't want to look stupid by saying something random.

"Uh-well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today." He finally managed to sputter out. Logan smiled widely at him and opened the door to the apartment wider, silently inviting him in. their apartment never ceased to amaze him, what with its state of the art gaming center and huge ramp coming down from a loft area. Though, the green couch was a bit garish. The place still made his place pale in comparison.

"What would you like to do?" Logan's voice pleasantly brought him out of his musings, the shorter boy watching him expectantly.

"Uh-I," Kendall found it extremely odd that he was almost stuttering. "I finally tracked down the address to a nice hockey rink out here. Figured I could make good on my own promise to teach you hockey."

Logan smirkingly watched him squirm before nodding. "How are we getting there?" He asked, already walking toward a writing pad that sat up on the bar, scribbling something down quickly.

"Mom's car." She had the day off anyways, he was sure he could pout his way into the driver's seat for the afternoon for a few hours at least.

Logan nodded, grabbing his phone and keys and slipping them into his pockets. "Alright, teach. Let's go then. Or should I call you Mr. Knight?" Kendall flushed, he could _really_ get into the role-playing. And the thought made him shift and get a little hot around the collar. He just found a fantasy that hadn't played out in his head a million times yet involving the shaggy haired boy.

He barely mumbled a coherent sentence as he led Logan to his apartment, getting the car keys with surprising ease. His mother had taken one look at his friend, smiled brightly, and told him to be back at a decent hour, then sent them on their way with a kiss and warning to be safe.

Kendall had MapQuested the directions and the ten minute drive was spent flirtatiously bantering back and forth.

As soon as the blonde stepped out of the car, he almost felt like he was home. He could already smell the ice, and he closed his eyes, cherishing the sense of nostalgia that accompanied the scent.

"Okay, let's get you on the ice. Need to see your skating skills first." Kendall smirked at the shorter boy, receiving the same in kind.

"I may prefer my scooter, but I _own_ at roller blading." His cocky attitude turned up on full blast and the sultry way he said the words sent a shiver down Kendall's spine.

"Well then, let's see how well that translates onto the ice then, shall we?" He slung his duffel over his shoulder then grabbed Logan by the hand, eagerly pulling him toward the rink doors. The small blast of cold air that his their faces as they walked in made the blonde really wish he was back home. But then he looked down at their still clasped hands and figured having the artificial cold was good enough.

They rented Logan some skates then sat down to put them on, the shaggy haired boy struggling to lace them properly until the blonde knocked his fumbling hands away to show him how to do it the right way. Logan refused to let him help with the second skate, opting instead to do it himself. Kendall shrugged, but left him to his devices as he went out on the ice to regain the feel for it. It had been over a month and a half since he had last skated. But as soon as his blade hit the ice, he felt he was truly home. He glided effortlessly, as if he had never been away.

And for reasons he couldn't explain, that made him inexplicably happy. He shot forward quickly and dug his skates into the ice to stop before he hit the wall. The rush that always came with that move pumped through his veins. The feeling of adrenaline surging through his muscles was only matched when he looked back and found the brunette watching him with an unidentifiable expression gracing his soft features.

Kendall skated back to his friend with a grin. "Okay, Mr. Extreme Sports. Get out here and let's get started." Logan quickly changed back to his smirking self, placing both hands on one side of the opening to the ice. As soon as his first skate hit the rink, Kendall could see they had a lot of work to do seeing as how it slipped out from under him as soon as any pressure had been put down.

He chuckled lightly, despite the death glare he received because of it. "Okay, so, first things first. Let's teach you how to ice skate." He held his hands out and guided Logan onto the ice, giving him quick instructions that the boy could follow easily. They started out moving slowly, Kendall skating backwards while holding Logan's hands.

Because of his previous knowledge in blading, he got the hang of balancing quickly, no longer needing Kendall to hold his hands, not that either had minded much anyways. They progressed the lesson by going fast while Kendall still skated backwards in front of him. Logan's smile made Kendall's heart beat speed up, so he didn't even notice t he slip-up the brunette made. As soon as that toe-pick came into contact with the ice, Logan was sent flying straight into the blonde, knocking them both down and sliding across the smooth surface a ways.

"Shit, Kendall! Are you okay?" Logan had landed practically straddling the taller boy's lap, their chests in complete contact seeing as how both had forgone a jacket. Logan placed his hands on either side of Kendall's head as he gazed worriedly down into green eyes.

"I-I'm fine." Kendall gasped out, concentrating on not letting his teen-aged, hormonally charged body react the way it really wanted to. With the smaller boy pressed so intimately against him, he almost didn't want to move, despite the freezing cold beneath his back. Add the way he naturally felt to the way Logan was looking at him, all half-lidded eyes and sexy partially parted lips, and he could've been in the arctic in his boxers and he still wouldn't have cared.

Logan was just leaning in and Kendall could _feel_ the sexual tension mounting.

"Hey! You kids okay? That was one nasty spill!"

_Fuck._

Logan moved off of him without any hesitation, reaching out to pull the blonde with him. They both turned back to the guy in charge of the place, Kendall making a conscious effort not to glare.

"Yeah, man. We're good. Just learning." Logan laughed it off, waving at the guy while Kendall reigned in his hormones. They were basically the only people there so the guy must have been watching out of boredom. He didn't seem like a homo-phobe, so maybe he didn't even realize what he interrupted. Though, Kendall wasn't even sure himself. Logan was very good at pretending things didn't happen. First, that thing with James, and now this. They were continuing on as if nothing at all had just _almost_ occurred.

Kendall enjoyed himself, Logan was a really good student and was passing him the puck in no time. But as they drove back to the Palm woods, talking casually about their interests and just getting know one another, Kendall wondered if he had just imagined the almost kiss. He hoped not. Logan was too easy to fall in love with. And Kendall was really tired of trying to deny himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, so this is where I beg and plead for you guys to not stop reading this because of my terrible writing. I'm being absolutely serious when I say that I'm terrible at writing smut. This is, quite literally, my second attempt at it (and I refuse to claim my first...it was posted anonymously and will forever stay that way). So, please please! If you don't like it, just...don't say anything. I'm already embarrassed enough that I even wrote the words (already beginning to blush) so, just...pretend it's not even there when you review. Also, it's essentially un-beta'd (minus the typos that XChemicalXFallXPanicX pointed out for me...) I just can't really find it in myself to go through with a fine-tooth comb and pick out every little thing...so I apologize for that. It makes me ashamed to call myself a writer. *face meet palm...you guys should be awesome friends by now*  
_

_On that note, thank you guys so much! I never expected such an overwhelming response to this! So many alerts/favs and then the reviews I'm getting for each chapter! It's awesome and I love every single one of you! I may be stretched thin from working so much, but I have plenty of love to spread around! :D _

_And yes, this is the chapter where the rating changes...*is nervous* And I think this is the last HUGE update...almost 4k words. o.o Probably should've spread these out more...but oh well. :D  
_

* * *

Since they had come to this city, things had been nothing but wishy-washy. The boys were threatened at least once a week to do this or that or else their dream is over. Which, three months ago wouldn't have bothered Logan. This wasn't his dream. He didn't even know what he wanted to do later in life.

But that was three months ago. Everything had changed, though. The dynamics of the situation had changed. It wasn't necessarily that he _loved_ what he was doing, but he _did_. He found himself walking through the apartment sometimes, just dancing randomly. Or when Kendall was playing around on his guitar, he would find himself humming along.

And now they were telling him the fate of his new dream rested with an unknown element and all he could do is wait. Then that awful girl had shown up and grabbed the small boy, saying he would be her boyfriend. That hadn't even lasted to the doors of the office. At least she knew what 'I'm gay' meant, quickly digging her claws into Curt instead.

And boy was this Mercedes chick terrible. The humiliation Curt endured as he did everything to make her happy as her 'boyfriend.' Logan had to give him props for his resilience. She dumped him, of course, in a loud theatrical display in front of everyone at the pool, then grabbed Carlos and made him the new boyfriend.

Carlos had given them the most pained, scared look. It almost broke Logan's heart, Carlos was too sweet, he wouldn't last an hour before he would be devoured whole.

Logan opted to stay by the pool rather than follow everyone up to the apartment. He was exhausted from the emotional roller coaster he had just been put on. He put his head in his hands, clenching and unclenching his fingers in his hair. He didn't want to go back to Wisconsin like this had never happened.

A hand came down on his shoulder with a quick "Hey, Logan."

"Hey, Kendall." He muttered back, still not lifting his head. If there was one reason, besides the fact that he figured out how much he loved singing, to stay in LA, this boy was it. He had become such a huge part of his experience being there. Though, that was one big hot mess in itself.

Since Logan's little lapse two weeks before, almost kissing the taller boy at the ice rink, things had been off-balance. He realized just how little of this boy he actually knew. Was he even into guys? There was so much he wanted to know.

"What's going on, man?" Logan looked up with a sigh, almost melting at the worry in those big green eyes. The blonde was only making him fall more and more in love with him everyday. And that wasn't something Logan took lightly.

"Today we find out if our demo gets picked." He scratched along his jaw. "If we _don't_ get picked, we're on a plane back to Wisconsin tomorrow morning."

"Oh," Kendall said quietly, the disappointing realization dawning on his face. He lowered himself until he was sitting on the chair, completely flush against Logan's side. He found great comfort in the warmth.

"Yeah, oh." Logan agreed, leaning into him minutely. "And Griffin's daughter is apparently in charge of the decision. And she's _horrible_. Definitely reminds me why I'm not into girls." He held his breath as the sentence slipped out. It was the first time he had said he was gay to the boy in so many words. Funny thing seeing as how they had had so many conversations in the past two months.

Kendall laughed, putting his arm around the shorter boy and squeezing. "If she's as bad as you say she is, then I don't blame you one bit." They grinned at each other, and Logan realized this could possibly be the last time he would be able to be with the blonde.

His phone vibrated. _'We messed it up. She stormed out.'_ Logan felt his heart drop to his stomach as he read Carlos's text. It was all over. He was going back home.

"She just stormed out. I guess that's it then." He choked out, his throat trying to close up on him. He looked up at Kendall, regret washing through him. All those lost moments when he could have been playing tonsil hockey with the taller boy. "I guess I should be going to pack." He stood up, sitting next to the boy was making him burn with remorse.

But then...wouldn't that make this his last chance? He turned back to the boy, bouncing his phone between his hands as he looked at the blonde who still had his back turned to him.

"Kendall?" He called out, making the other teenager turn to him. Logan licked his lips and opened his mouth a couple of times, but couldn't quite form the words. Kendall stood and made his way to stand in front of him.

"What's wrong, Logie?" The nickname never sounded so heart wrenching in his life.

"I just-" He took a deep, calming breath. Was he really going to do this? His phone buzzed again, breaking his train of thought.

_'Bitch lied. Get up here now, we have a mission.'_

Once again, he felt that roller coaster of emotion swell through him. James's text just gave him new hope.

"She lied. Mercedes isn't in charge of picking the demos." Logan was breathless, grasping the phone as if it were a life-line. "I gotta go." Kendall grabbed his arm and even though the elation in his eyes, he looked almost disappointed.

"What were you going to say?" He had a desperate edge to his voice that made Logan's eyebrows knit together. He couldn't say it now, not when he had to go save his dream so he _could_ say it later.

"Later, I promise." Kendall nodded and let him go. He had to make this work. He wanted to be able to be with that boy. There was no doubt in his mind anymore.

That was his motivation through the plan that had him dressed up as a cop and stealing a chimp. James grinned from within the layers of the pharaoh outfit he had on that still confused the shorter boy, as they tried to brain wash the chimp with bananas and their music.

But when the monkey escaped only to reappear with Griffin, he swore he was becoming drained from the ups and downs that had been happening all day.

Mercedes turned out to not be as big of a psycho as she seemed at first. And their demo was picked. And he didn't feel like he was going to puke anymore.

And he had made a promise that he couldn't renege on anymore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The party was in full swing by the time Kendall arrived. He almost felt like he was back home, the smell of alcohol and sex permeated the area around the dance floor where he could see the body's grinding together as the beats pounded through the speakers. He was almost amazed that Bitters hadn't managed to find the very obviously rule-violating party that was going on.

"Kendall!"

He turned sharply to the body that plowed into his side. Carlos stumbled in righting himself while giggling.

"Partying hard already, Carlos?" Kendall laughed, reaching out to steady the sloshed Latino.

"You know it, dude." Carlos clapped him on the shoulder, then handed him a plastic cup that smelled strongly of vodka and burned down his throat when he took a drink. Yep, definitely vodka. The boy danced away, losing himself in the sea of people as Kendall shook his head.

This was definitely a celebration. The band's demo had been picked and they were about to start recording their full album. Kendall couldn't be happier for them.

After his third swig, he could feel the alcohol coursing through him and loosening him up. He was no light weight, so it was a nice start to a good buzz. He tried really hard not to look for a certain shaggy-haired skater boy, dancing randomly or grabbing another drink when he felt the urge.

But, as it always seemed to happen between the two of them, they locked eyes from across the room without even having to seek each other out. Kendall was pushed up between a girl in front of him and a guy behind him, but his eyes were focused solely on the boy who was leaning against the back wall, a cup in his hands and a smirk on his face.

Cliché and cheesy, but Kendall pushed his way towards Logan, ignoring everyone else as if they didn't even exist. He looked away long enough to grab a third cup, suddenly feeling very parched.

"Kendall," Logan nodded at him, that easy smile still gracing his lips.

"Logan," He smirked back, the name rolling off his tongue sensually. The other boy seemed to bite his lip lightly before schooling his features into a smoldering indifference. So confusing.

"You!" Kendall turned just in time to catch a small hand that had been thrown in his direction. He giggled at Camille as she glared. "You stole him from me!" She screeched, though her eyes were bright and playful. Kendall dramatically dropped the grin, frowning at the girl before jerking her into his arms.

"He came to me." He sneered theatrically. This was one of those moments he liked playing one of her games. He leaned down to her ear but locked his eyes onto Logan. "I guess I'm just _that_ good." He murmured huskily. Camille gasped and pulled away, smacking his chest and laughing at him as he grinned once again at her. Then she danced away, scene complete.

Logan was watching him over the rim of his cup through half-lidded eyes, downing the contents as if he were dying of thirst, a fire blazing behind his pupils.

"So, what was that?" Even the shorter boy's voice was enough to get him hard standing there. Kendall shrugged, stepping closer to the stationary teen.

"She likes to practice her scenes on me randomly." he took the last swig of his drink, throwing the cup in a bucket next to him. "Camille is one interesting girl, so I don't mind claiming her as a good friend." Logan nodded slowly, his eyes seemingly fixated on the blonde's lips, causing him to lick them nervously. Logan's eyes slide shut with a hiss.

"So, she's just a friend?" Logan asked in that sultry tone and Kendall could feel all the blood in his brain flow south.

"Only a friend." He confirmed, their eyes locking again and Logan effected a quick quirk of the side of his mouth.

"Good." Then he was everywhere. His hands gripping the blonde's hips, pulling their bodies flush against each other, their lips fusing together and fighting for dominance. Kendall got his tongue in the other boy's mouth first, mapping out the space until he was completely dominated. Logan maneuvered their bodies until Kendall was pressed into the corner, the shorter boy rolling his hips lightly.

Kendall gasped into his mouth at the friction, the sensation even more heightened by months of unresolved sexual tension between the two of them. And the alcohol helped...a lot...or else he might not be doing this quite so publicly.

Logan pulled away from his mouth, choosing instead to nip down the blonde's jaw line until he reached his neck, licking a circle around his pulse point before biting down. Kendall's hips jerked at the raw pleasure and Logan growled into his throat.

"My room. Come on." He bit out, grabbing the blonde and pulling him behind him into the hallway, stopping at the second door. "Out." he barked at the couple who had apparently been rolling around on the floor. He locked the door behind them and turned back to the other boy who had taken the initiative to throw his jacket over the back of the desk chair and sit on the bed.

Logan's eyes scanned the teen's body, or at least what he could see of it with the tight shirt and skinny jeans that hid it from him. He stumbled slightly, and they both let out very un-boyish giggles. Logan wasn't even sure how many drinks he had had over the course of the night. All he knew was that this was going to happen tonight, and what came tomorrow wouldn't be as important as this moment.

He pulled his shirt off as he slowly walked toward the bed, tossing it into the corner of the room. Kendall drank in the sight of him shirtless, something he had, regrettably, not seen up until this point. His eyes traced the contours of the brunette's abs hungrily, reaching out to pull him down on to his lap and peppering kisses along his collar bone.

Logan moaned softly reaching down and pulling the hem of his shirt over his blonde hair. "So hot." He muttered, touching everywhere he could reach. Kendall bucked his hips up as Logan tugged on his hair, and they groaned simultaneously into each others mouths at the friction the movement had caused on their aching members.

The brunette reached a hand down between them, feeling his way down, taking time to pause and pinch at the blonde's nipple before continuing his trek. He popped the button on the taller boy's jeans and pulling down the zipper, lightly grazed the head of his cock with his fingers.

"Tease." Kendall growled, trying to pull the boy impossibly closer. Logan smirked then roughly pushed the boy onto his back and climbed off. The blonde let out a strangled whine until he saw Logan removing his own pants before tugging at Kendall's.

Down to their boxers, they both smiled at each other, Logan enjoying seeing what he had only dream about before; Kendall wondering when the hell he lost his shoes. The lost of barriers between them made the contact even more heavenly as Logan once again laid out between his legs.

Their tongues began battling once again, hips jerking against each other occasionally until Logan's impatient nature finally got the best of him. He pulled away and wrapped his fingers around the waist band of Kendall's boxers, pulling them down roughly then throwing them to join the rest of the clothes they had shed. Kendall reached up and tugged off the other boy's boxers, not to be out done. When their erections finally brushed flesh on flesh they groaned in bliss.

Kendall rolled his hips upward, his eyes rolling back. "Unf-_fuck._" Logan smirked down at him, his breathing ragged.

"You have a dirty mouth." He murmured. "I love it." Then he was grinding their hips together again, Kendall's mouth dropping open with a gasp. He reached his hand between them, grasping both leaking members in his large hand and pumping once.

They both groaned in unison, Logan's forehead dropping to the other boy's shoulder. "You're gonna have to stop that or this will not be lasting very long." He carded a hand through the blonde's hair. "You ever been with another guy, baby?" Kendall shook his head quickly, feeling his nerves fighting the alcohol in his system. Logan's features softened and the entire mood seemed to shift. He leaned down and softly kissed the other boy. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He whispered, caressing his cheek bones lovingly. No matter how much his body was demanding he just rip into the boy's skin and fuck him until he couldn't move, his heart wanted more.

"I know," Kendall whispered back, nuzzling into the smaller boy's hand, leaving the brunette in awe at the trust he was showing him. It almost made him want to stop until they were both completely sober. But then the taller boy bucked up into him impatiently and the sappy thoughts were forgotten.

Logan smirked once again, leaning down and trailing kisses down Kendall's neck and chest, pausing briefly to suck his nipple into his mouth and lap at it until it had hardened. His tongue traced each ab, stopping to suck on his hip bone. He wanted to mark this boy as his, and he could see by the hooded gaze those green eyes were giving him that he really didn't mind the large purple spot that had formed.

Kendall's eyes slid shut as the shorter boy nipped down the crease between his hip and groin, letting out a cross between a moan and whine at the pleasurable teasing. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect, he had never gotten beyond a little fondling with anyone else, so he was treading in unknown territory. When the wet heat engulfed the head of his cock, his breath audibly caught in his throat. Logan's tongue skillfully licked the underside of his shaft as he slowly took more of him in his mouth, relaxing his throat enough to take him in all the way. The fact that he was balls deep in this teen's mouth had him fighting the instinct to thrust.

Logan hollowed his cheeks as he began pulling back up, bobbing his head a few times before pulling off with a pop. Kendall let out a whine at the loss until the shorter boy grasped him firmly and stroked, enjoying just watching the pleasure play out on the blonde's face.

He reached his hand up, tapping two fingers on the other's bottom lip. "Suck." He commanded, sliding the digits into his mouth. "That's right, get 'em nice and wet for me, baby." He continued pumping the the innocent boy's cock, licking the precum as it beaded at the head. He pulled his fingers back toward himself, circling Kendall's virginal hole with a wet finger, pushing against the ring of muscles at even intervals before slipping in slightly, receding quickly to keep putting pressure against it. When he finally began burying his middle finger within the boy, he swore his own neglected dick twitched so hard he groaned at the friction it created against the bed. He was knuckle deep and the blonde seemed to be handling the invasion like a pro.

Logan pulled out the digit only to surge forward with a second joining it, still lightly stroking the cock in front of his face. Kendall clenched tightly around the two fingers as they stretched him far more painfully.

"Shhh." The brunette peppered kisses along his inner thigh. "Relax, baby." He flattened his tongue and licked a broad stripe from his fingers, over the blonde's balls, all the way to the head of his cock before engulfing him once again in his mouth. Logan began pumping his fingers in time with his mouth, scissoring the appendages within him. Kendall's hand traveled down and buried itself in Logan's shaggy hair. A shudder racked his body as the smaller boy pressed on something within his body, causing pleasure to wreak havoc on his entire being.

Kendall whimpered as the boy pulled away completely, but then he felt something much larger than a finger pressing against him. It was cold, but he wasn't so smashed that he didn't realize what it was, he just wondered when Logan had pulled out the lube.

Logan held his breath as a rush of nerves passed through him. He knew he was about to put Kendall in some short-term pain. He leaned down and kissed the other boy passionately as he thrust the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscles, swallowing Kendall's near scream of pain. The pleasure was immense, but that just made the guilt worse as he watched Kendall's face contort.

"Hey, look at me." Logan coaxed, reaching a hand up to caress his face until green eyes locked on to brown. "I got you, okay?" Kendall nodded minutely, his body slowly beginning to un-tense. Logan reached down between them and stroked Kendall a couple of times until he could feel his inner muscles relaxing a bit. He kept a firm grasp on the boy's cock as he began sliding himself in inch by inch, pausing to let the blonde adjust until he was buried to the hilt in tight heat.

After a moment, Kendall nodded at him, still not looking comfortable with being stretched to his limit. Logan pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside before sinking back in. They both let out gasps, Logan's jaw practically unhinging and Kendall's nails digging into his back. He thrust shallowly a few times then angled his hips, and Kendall let out an unnaturally high keening sound. The brunette smirked as he experimentally thrust again, garnering the same reaction as before.

"God, Logan." Kendall groaned as his prostate was struck repeatedly. He whimpered as his muscles began tightening, he could feel himself right on the edge of release. Logan reached down to once again stroke him, matching his own erratic pace, sending him over, his orgasm almost blinding him with pleasure, his cum shooting out in thick ribbons across his stomach and chest.

The rhythmic clenching of his inner-muscles sent Logan into his own bliss, releasing his load within the boy beneath him. His name falling from his lips in a chant of pleasure. Logan collapsed on top of Kendall, both of them gasping for air in their post- orgasmic euphoria. Logan gathered what little strength he had left and slowly slid out of the blonde, getting to his feet and padding to the connected bathroom. Kendall watched curiously as the brunette came walking back with a wet wash cloth. His heart did flips in his chest as the shorter boy began carefully cleaning him off, being super aware of his sensitive areas.

Logan tossed the wash rag into a corner of the room before climbing into the bed and pulling the blanket over them. He hit the light switch with whatever random object was on his bedside table then held his arms out, allowing the blonde to snuggle into him.

Kendall fell asleep wrapped around the shorter boy with the heavy bass still playing just outside the door, his heart thumping happily inside his chest. He was almost glad it had taken them so long.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah, my semi-normal updates kind of had to go on hold for a day or two there. Had a few 12-14 hour days back to back and I really needed sleep. :D _

_And seriously guys...I thought I said not to mention the unmentionable part in the last chapter! I don't think I've ever blushed so much. X3 But thank you all for your kind words, I'll try not to be so...meh...about it if I add it into another story next time. I figured out why I hate writing it though...it gets kinda...boring to write for me. As we should all know by now...the drama llama is my best friend, so I like drama drama drama. And it definitely shows with this chapter. This one is shorter than the others, and the next might or might not be shorter...or longer...I haven't decided yet seeing as how I haven't written the final scene. So, next chapter may or may not be the final chapter before the epilogue._

_Thank you again to all my reviewers/alerts/favs! It's awesome to open my email in the morning and see so many emails. It makes my day, no joke._

_Warning: Once again, this chapter is very dramatic and XChemicalXFallXPanicX has already yelled at me for the er...drama. XD So be warned.  
_

* * *

Light streaking in the window is what woke the brunette the next morning, burning his eyes even through his lids until he was groaning in pain. Logan threw an arm out, seeking the warm body he was almost certain he had fallen asleep next to.

But Kendall wasn't there. There was no sweet-smelling blonde hair in his face, no muscular arms wrapped around him. No drool patches crusting up on his chest. He was alone, with an aching head and a breaking heart.

It wasn't like he was a stranger to the one-night stand, not that he was an expert either. But last night had been way more than an alcohol-induced fuck. He felt things for that boy that scared him so bad he didn't know what to do half the time. He had never felt as vulnerable as he did when he was around Kendall.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, his head immediately dropping to his hands as he sat up. The throbbing steadily crept over the expanse of his brain, reminding him again why he chose not to drink very often. One would think he'd have built up an immunity by that point.

He glanced around his room, noting the one set of clothes slung around the space, another had joined his last night, he hadn't imagined it.

Depressing thoughts ran through his head as he stood up stiffly, aches running through his body in what he would have called a delicious way had he not been so troubled. His warm shower relaxed his muscles and soothed away his headache and once his teeth were brushed, he felt at least partially human again.

He wasted no time checking on his friends as he made his way out of the apartment. Carlos was probably sprawled out on his bed, and he was sure he saw Curt draped over the couch as he rush past. And James, well, he hadn't had a drink at a party full of strangers since he had woken up naked next to an equally naked teen-aged girl _and_ boy. So he was probably already out by the pool.

Logan all but sprinted up the staircase to apartment 3K, knocking furiously on the door. Now that his head was no longer pounding, he could feel the panic creeping through his veins.

What if he had made a mistake last night? What if Kendall had been really trashed and when he woke up next to a naked Logan was disgusted and never wanted to speak to him again? Could he really have read all those signs wrong? Had he just waited too long and the "novelty" of liking him had just worn off?

So many questions rushed through his mind, each one hitting a different part of his self esteem. And when nobody answered the door, he almost wanted to scream.

He tore off down the hall, jumping onto the elevator impatiently, then throwing himself into the lobby and looking around like a mad man.

Logan saw flailing arms and felt a little hope kindle in his chest. "Camille!" He called out, interrupting whatever scene she had been practicing on her own as he came to a stumbling halt next to her. "Have you seen Kendall?"

Her eyebrows knit together briefly as she watched him warily; this was probably the first time he had ever talked to her by himself.

"Uh...I think he came through here a couple of hours ago. But he was moving so fast I didn't even have time to hit him." She smiled aloofly and shrugged. "And his mom looked a little worried when she chased after him, but that was the last I saw of them."

Logan felt his shoulders droop. He was gone, not just from Logan's bed or apartment, but from the whole hotel. Probably so upset and disgusted with himself he wanted to talk to him mom about moving to another hotel.

He nodded and thanked the petite girl before stepping out into the pool area. James waved at him from the opposite side and he nodded vaguely in acknowledgment. This day was supposed to be amazing, he wanted to finally tell the blonde how he felt. _He was going to let someone in._

He started to walk toward his best friend, but found himself detouring towards a little brunette pre-teen who was reading a book at one of the tables.

"Katie!" The girl turned her doe-like eyes on him with a grin. "Do you know when Kendall will be back?" This girl could be devious sometimes, and he just hoped she heard the desperate edge to his voice as his eyes pleaded with her.

"Oh-uh. I'm not sure. He just told my mom he needed to talk to her about something serious." Katie frowned down at her book. "I think he's going to try to convince her to let him move back to Minnesota. He misses hockey and has been acting weird lately." She didn't even realize how much her rambling was breaking Logan's heart.

Logan walked away without a word, his eyes misting over and his throat already beginning to burn. He came to a stop right in front of James's lounge chair and stared down at the brunette. James's jaw slackened and he stood up, his hands coming to rest on the shorter boy's shoulders as he watched the emotion consume Logan's face.

"Logie? What's going on?" Logan's lip quirked as a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away, still remaining silent. He didn't know what to say. God, how long had it been since he had last cried? Six...eight years?

"Come on, Logan." James almost pleaded, running a hand through Logan's hair affectionately. "You gotta tell me what's going on, man."

Logan tried to smirk, but it came out a little wobbly and another tear came trickling out that he thumbed away quickly. "Kendall and I-we-and he wasn't there-and I panicked-nobody knows where-and Katie said he wanted-back to Minnesota." Logan stammered and stumbled over the incomplete sentences, drawing in a shaky breath. He wasn't going to cry out here.

James gathered him up in his arms and Logan's face went directly to nuzzling into the taller boy's neck, finding comfort in the familiar gesture even though his emotionally flooded mind really wanted a specific blonde-haired, green-eyed boy. "I love him." He whimpered. James rubbed soothing circles on his back as he slowly calmed down. _This_ was why he would always have a special place in his heart and life for his best friend.

A scoff sounded over his shoulder and James's hands had stopped moving. "Why am I not surprised?" Elation surged through him dizzily as he spun around to face Kendall. He ignored the uncharacteristic sneer that covered the other teen's face.

"Kendall! Where have you been?" Logan couldn't even find it in himself to be irritated, just insanely happy the blonde had shown up so promptly after his freak out.

"I went and had coffee with my mom so I could tell her I'm bi. I didn't feel right keeping secrets from her." He practically growled, and when Logan took a step toward him, he backed up, rendering the shorter boy confused.

"That's good." The questioning lilt on the end only showed how lost Logan was as he glanced back at James, who was just watching the scene with furrowed brows. Logan had never felt so awkward and out of his element before. Kendall let out a 'tch' sound that had Logan turning back to him as something hit his shoe. A blood red feathered rose had been thrown at his feet. "Is that for me?" Something was so off about all of this.

"It doesn't even matter." The other boy bit out with a defeated sigh, turning on his heel to stalk away. Logan felt that all too recently familiar trill of panic creeping through him.

"_Wait!_ What the hell, Kendall?" He called out, running the few steps to grab the blonde's bicep and stop him from going any farther.

"You know, I had my suspicions, but I never thought you would do something like this to hurt me." Kendall muttered, not even looking at the brunette. "I should have just listened to everyone else." He let out a gasp of a laugh as Logan stood there, utterly bemused and feeling like he had just been sucker punched.

"What are you even talking about?" He asked, trying his hardest to keep his cool. Kendall jerked his arm away and fixed another glare on him.

"What I just a _fuck_ to you? You remember, right? Last night? When you took my virginity." The words spewed out angrily and Logan didn't even have a chance to say no, he wasn't just a 'fuck' to him. "But of course that doesn't matter when you have your boyfriend here to laugh at the poor sap you tricked into having feelings for you until you could get in his pants." Kendall held his hands up to stop any responses, his eyes shining with un-shed tears. "Well, have a good laugh for me then. I'm done. Have a great life guys." Then he was gone, running out of sight so quickly nobody even stood a chance to catch him.

Logan sunk to his knees in shock, his heart completely breaking in two. He gathered the rose into his hands, practically on auto-pilot. His brain was having issues processing what had just happened. His breath started coming in quick, sharp gasps. James was by his side in an instant, helping him to his feet and quickly leading him past all the curious onlookers that had watched the entire exchange in awe.

When he was finally in his room, he collapsed onto the bed and pulled the pillow that still vaguely smelled like Kendall to his chest, burying his face into it as sobs began racking through his body violently. James rubbed his back softly, but nothing he could do would console him now.

He needed to get this out of his system so he could be logical and see where he went wrong. What could have possibly made Kendall say the things he said.

Logan hadn't even had a chance to fight back...


	7. Chapter 7

_Short chapter this time around. But, equally dramatic. Of course. :D_

_And I find it hilarious that you all were so sad for Logan! I mean...yeah, Kendall was pretty harsh, but everyone reaction was "OMG KENDALL YOU ASS!" And it just made me laugh. Hopefully you won't all be too angry with him (or me) after this chapter, because he really is just an emotional wreck. :( _

_And now for some shameless promoting. XChemicalXFallXPanicX has started her own AU story...and you all need to go read it. Because it's EPIC (despite her completely irrational hatred for Curt since he "stole" Logan's rap in 'Famous') and I love that damn story, and a certain someone needs to finish the final two chapters. *cough*Jakii*cough* :D So, if you want more AU with Curt as Kendall and Kendall showing up to make the world a better place, then go read 'Waiting on the Other Side' it's sweet, dramatic, angsty, and fluffy all rolled into one. X3  
_

* * *

Kendall had never felt so inexplicably depressed in his life. His week had been exhausting just from _pretending_ any semblance of being okay. If he wasn't moping around the apartment (because he refused to leave unless absolutely necessary), he was in class, pretending to blend into the wall and ignoring everyone around.

Though, after a few days of not knowing what was going on in most of his lessons, he began to think maybe ignoring the teacher was more detrimental to his grades then his mood. He just…didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially not the little brunette who had made a hobby of just staring at him anytime they were in the same vicinity.

Kendall almost couldn't handle it. So he had made it his personal mission to pretend _he_ didn't exist. Logan Mitchell had broken his heart. He didn't know what to do with himself. His normal cool and confident personality had all but fled from him, leaving him hollow. He even had a hard time getting angry anytime he saw James and Logan together. But then again, he never stuck around long enough to catch more than a glimpse of the two before getting away as fast as possible.

And he was dreading having to go to work. But he hadn't been called in all week, so maybe Logan had already screwed him again. Figuratively speaking this time, of course.

Sometimes, Kendall felt like such a girl; getting upset at the guy who took their virginity because it was some sleazy hook-up. But he couldn't help it, his mom had always taught him that it was something to treasure and give to that one special person. Though, he was just a _bit_ more realistic than that. He was no stranger to raging hormones. But he couldn't help the hurt that had torn through him as he had watched James touching Logan so affectionately from across the pool.

Kendall had braved the waters and confessed to his mother that he was in love with the shorter brunette. Or rather, he had told her that he was bisexual and she had correctly assumed he had something going on with Logan, to which he had blushed and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him, mom." She had handled it all with grace, having already sensed the mounting tension between the two boys long before.

He had had such a good time after that, just enjoying talking to his mother like he never had felt he could before, coming back to the Palm Woods and seeing what he had had just about crushed him. Pure jealousy had surged through him as James had pulled Logan into his arms. And the anger. It had coursed through his nervous system quicker than anything ever had before as he realized he had been played.

Though, if he was being honest with himself, he figured by the way they had been talking, Logan was probably admitting to sleeping with Kendall. James had looked a little shocked. So maybe he was out of line, going off on the tall brunette that way. He was probably dealing with his own betrayal. He almost wanted to apologize to the other teen…almost.

Kendall was sitting on his couch, soaking the cushion beneath his head with his wet hair as he watched some mindless tv show in which people did some wacky stunts as two announcers made comments, trying to be funny. He had made himself take a shower so he'd at least be clean as he bummed around the house. His mom had nipped the 'no showering' thing in the bud after he had gone only one day without bathing. Apparently she could handle stinky, depressed teen boy angst very well.

A knock on the door pushed him out of his thoughts and he cursed out loud. He was alone today. Katie had already sent away all four of the teen boy band a multitude of times while he had wallowed in misery. He had been shocked when he had heard Logan's voice begging the smaller girl to let him in or just get Kendall. He had never been more proud of his baby sister for standing her ground.

But without anyone there to screen his visitors, he was at the mercy of his own reflexes to slam the door on anyone he didn't want to see. He cracked the door enough to peak out and breathed a sigh of relief. Kendall wasn't in the mood to play along with one of her acting exercises, but it was good to see a friend. And in an odd twist of fate, Camille had become a great friend to him.

"Hey," he croaked, and only then realized he hadn't talked much all week. His throat felt raw and his voice was broke and raspy, making even Camille look at him weirdly, a look that was usually shot in her own direction.

"Hey, Kendall. How ya feeling?" She asked demurely, for the first time since he met her she was acting, well, _normal_.

"I'm good." He responded hoarsely, effecting a weak smile. The small girl huffed and shot him a disbelieving look, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Kendall. I thought we were better friends than that." He raised and eyebrow at her before releasing a sigh, his whole body just kind of…crumbling. He collapsed to the couch, his hands running back and forth though his blonde locks.

"I just don't-" He paused to clear his throat that had suddenly closed up. "I don't know what to do." He finished in a whisper.

Camille took the spot next to him, sympathy shining in her eyes as she rubbed his back. "You really love him, don't you?" He was going to argue about the tense used in the word 'love' but found he couldn't. He couldn't just turn it off like a switch. He may not have known him his whole life, but he did love him.

That _sucked_.

"Yeah." He choked out, feeling his eyes begin to burn, but he refused to cry. He had done enough of that the day of the whole incident.

Camille bit her lip and glanced at the door, still rubbing soft circles into his back. "Come on," she said softly, tugging at his arm as she made to stand. Kendall resisted with a whine.

"Whaat? I don't wanna go anywhere." He groaned as her incessant tugging became pulling. He deemed it an appropriate moment to revert back to childhood, and he turned his body and held tightly to the arm of the couch, burying his face in the fabric.

"Kendall!" Camille whined, yanking at the back of his shirt while he acted like a petulant child, glaring over his shoulder at her. "Come on, dear." She tried coaxing.

"Where?" He asked, pulling his mouth away from the cushion briefly so he could speak without being muffled.

"Out of this apartment, for one." She huffed, finally giving up on him and putting her hands on her hips.

"Why?" He groaned, turning to look up at her.

"Because you need fresh air. You can't stay cooped up like a hermit, it'll stunt your growth." She tapped her foot and he pouted up at her.

"Whatever, you just totally made that up." She shrugged at him, not in the mood to argue anymore. She had her mission, all she needed now was cooperation.

"So what? Come downstairs with me. Guitar Dude is about to start one of his planned 'impromptu' fire pit jams." Kendall loved those.

"No, that means _he_ will be there." He sat up full to look at her with a frown.

"No they won't. I heard them complaining this morning about a late meeting with the CEO." She once again grabbed his arm, only this time she only had to tug once to get him to his feet.

"Fine." He muttered, grabbing his keys from the side table. He didn't even bother looking for his phone, it had been off all week. Camille smiled at him then led the way downstairs and out to the pool.

The fading sun felt amazing on his face and all the kids migrating towards the little alcove were a welcome distraction. And he didn't see Logan, James, Carlos, or Curt; so that was a plus.

But then the light was gone, the fire was lit, and Guitar Dude began strumming out an unknown melody that was soon accompanied by a familiar voice, and Kendall felt his heart plummet. He couldn't be there, not with Logan standing directly behind him, singing with his band mates and harmonizing almost perfectly.

He couldn't do this.


	8. Chapter 8

_So...this is the final chapter. And you guys have no idea how conflicted I am! I love the fact that I've finally finished something (first time in about eight or nine years, since I wrote my first fanfic) but at the same time, I'm sad to see it end. :( And thank all of you guys for your reviews last chapter. I'm glad that the general public no longer hates Kendall...though you might not be too happy with him in this final chapter._

_But never fear! There shall be an epilogue! And I shall post it as soon as I'm done tweaking and editing it! Which may or may not be tomorrow or Wednesday. :D Also, there's a part in here where there are lyrics, I hate **hate** writing where people are singing, so I did not put in the whole verse or anything. Just the important parts.  
_

_Now, I need pull out the big guns. XChemicalXFallXPanicX is being a brat and CLEARLY challenging me. So, you guys totally need to go read her stuff. Because her shameless promotion of me probably brought a bunch of readers my way, which is awesome. But all her stuff is amazing, especially if you're a HUGE Kogan and Jarlos shipper. XD Though, apparently she likes to give me heart attacks while I'm on break and then throw something random at me to make me think she's done the unthinkable and just be an all around jerk. But I still love her.  
_

* * *

Logan had been a nervous wreck all day. And as he stood inside apartment 2J, fidgeting as he thought about what he was about to do, his nerves multiplied.

He felt a hand come down on his shoulder and turned his head to glance at Curt.

"Relax, man." The other boy said with a comforting grin on his face. "He'll be there." Logan gave him a tight-lipped smile in return.

Since the party a week before and the subsequent blow-out with Kendall, Logan had had the hardest time keeping control of his own emotions. He couldn't help but feel depressed and that had become hard for him to hide.

He was completely heart broken. And the more his attempts to talk to Kendall were rebuked, the more desperate he became.

Camille had made it painfully clear where he had "messed up." He could still feel the after-sting from one of the most painful slaps in history. Her eyes had been blazing as she glared at him and made it very clear she wasn't practicing for an audition.

That had taken him a hot minute to explain everything before he was torn apart. She must have heard the sincerity in his broken voice, because her claws had retracted and decided to let him confide anything she wanted to know in her. James filled in whatever he had missed in his own dramatic way that he was sure she had appreciated.

And after both of them emphatically denied any sort of relationship beyond platonic feelings, she had shared a look with James before stating "We'll take care of it." Then flounced off with his best friend in tow.

And Kendall had continued ignoring him absolutely and having his sister turn him away from the apartment. All attempts foiled. The blonde's phone had been turned off after that first day, and their room phone would just ring and ring. Logan knew he had been trying everything he could, and nothing even mattered.

That's when he had begun working on his own plan. He needed to fight back and show Kendall that he was wrong in his conclusions. That he was the one for him. And nothing but that mattered.

Gustavo was all for helping him, and the song came together a lot more quickly than he would have thought. Though, the first draft had been a little angsty and depressing, Gustavo had fixed that easily enough, slapping a melody to it and declaring himself a genius.

Logan hadn't cared beyond the fact that the song had exactly what he wanted in it.

After a week of failing, he wasn't sure what he would do if this didn't succeed. Which brought him back to chewing his lip and pacing. His so-called "friends" gave up on him a few minutes later, deciding to play Halo until the text came through from their partner in crime.

When he realized he was picking at his lips (an endearing habit he had obviously picked up from Kendall that only made him cringe) he finally sat down on the couch next to James who reached over and squeezed his bicep briefly.

Logan smiled gratefully at him. Even though their friendship is what got him into this rut, he was still so thankful he had the taller boy. He couldn't see himself in a world without them being so close, and he was going to make sure Kendall saw that.

"Hey, Logan?" Carlos called from the end of the couch he had been banished to once they realized he had eaten four burritos. "You know it's going to rock. Please chill. I can feel your leg bouncing over here." Logan laughed, shifting so his nervous energy wouldn't go to his feet anymore. Some of the tension slowly eased out of him.

Carlos was right, this was going to be awesome. When James let them know he got the text, he felt the apprehension wash over him briefly before he shook it off. He didn't want to feel so nervous, it'd make things more difficult. With his best friends horsing around on the way to the elevator, he knew that no matter how the night went, he was going to be alright. Because that boy would be his regardless.

He watched the back of that blonde head for a good minute before he was nudged forward. Guitar Dude nodded at them and, with a goofy smile, began strumming his guitar. Logan took a deep breath and came to a stop behind Kendall.

_"It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze, disappear and it's just you and me," _He began, watching the blonde's entire body tense, and Logan had to resist the urge to reach out and rub those broad shoulders. _"Forget about our problems, forget about our past, I've seen the future and I know we gonna last." _Kendall slowly turned in his seat to look at the four of them. _"Cause the world stops when I put my arms around ya. And nothing even matters. O-oh."_

That seemed to strike a nerve seeing as how Kendall's eyes misted over and he jumped to his feet, taking off like a shot toward the lobby. Logan cut himself off and chased after him, feeling a sense of de ja vu as he grabbed the taller boy's bicep just as they reached the glass doors.

"Let me go." Kendall growled, his bangs hiding his eyes as he turned his head to the side.

"No." Logan rasped in response, he almost forgot the effect the blonde's voice had on him. Kendall's jaw clenched and his muscles tensed under Logan's hold.

"Logan, _please_." He whispered, his voice sounding as desperate as the brunette felt.

"No, not until you hear me out." Logan set his jaw with stubborn determination. Kendall let out a sigh and hung his head in defeat. "There never has, nor will there ever be anything going on between James and I." He saw the taller boy reach a hand up to wipe his cheek, but otherwise remained silent. "He's my best friend, and he understands me better than any other person I grew up with."

Kendall jerked away from him with a scoff. "If he's so awesome, then why don't you just go date _him_ then?"

Logan let out a frustrated noise as he ran both hands through his shaggy brown hair. "God _damnit, Kendall!_ What are you not getting about this?" He reached out and grasped the boy's hips, irritation making his head spin. "I love James, he's the closest thing I have to a _brother_." His grip tightened when he felt him pulling away. "That next day, I woke up alone. And I was freaking out." He swallowed as the residual feelings welled up inside him. "You were gone, Camille said your mom looked upset; Katie thought you were going to convince her to let you move back to Minnesota. And I panicked."

"But-" Logan reached up to Kendall's face, palming his cheek and putting his thumb over his lips to hush him. Then he lowered his head, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to keep talking, too many emotions rolling through him at once.

"I panicked because I thought I had taken advantage of you being drunk and when you woke up I thought you regretted everything and wanted to leave me." He bit his lip. "James is like family to me, and he saw me freaking out and was comforting me." He let out a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face as Kendall watched him with his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not good with my words or feelings, so I'm sorry if this is sounding wrong. But I love you." He let out a humorless laugh as he looked up into the taller boy's shocked face. "And I've never said that to anyone before."

Kendall let out a choked noise before burying his face in Logan's neck. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, his arms going around the shorter boy. "So, so sorry." He whimpered and Logan could hear the tears in his voice and feel the wetness on his neck. He carded his hand through the light colored hair and relished the physical contact.

Kendall pulled away a minute later, wiping his red eyes quickly and drawing in a shuddery breath. "I should have warned you that I'm the jealous type." They both chuckled at the weak attempt at a joke. Though, Logan wasn't so sure it was all a joke. "I had to go home that morning because my mom had called to yell at me for being out all night long. I was going to leave a note, but you were dead to the world when my phone rang and I didn't realize I'd be gone for so long." He paused for a breath. "Anyways, I guess I was a lot more...emotional about losing my v-card than I thought."

Logan thumbed the few stray tears off of Kendall's cheeks. "So..." He pulled away and scratched the back of his neck a little awkwardly.

"Did you write that song for me?" Kendall asked quietly, an odd look on his face. Logan blushed.

"Well, I wrote the basis for it, and Gustavo tweaked it for me. I had to get you to talk to me somehow." He couldn't stop rambling, the words were just coming out in his giddy excitement. "And Camille thought it would be perfect at a fire pit jam-"

"Wait." Kendall interrupted, a confused frown on his face. "Camille knew you were going to be here tonight?" Logan chuckled sheepishly and nodded as the blonde looked over his shoulder with a playful glare. And when Logan turned, he realized they had quite the audience watching. He just hoped the several yards distance was enough to keep them from hearing everything.

"Come on." Logan held out his hand and Kendall took it without hesitation. "Let's go inside so we can talk. Curt's mom is out with some friends so 2J is empty." Kendall nodded with a small smile on his face, Logan dragging him away from their curious spectators.

When they stepped onto the elevators, Kendall reached out to wrap his arms around Logan, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss before pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you, too." He murmured, pecking his lips again. Logan smiled.

Because yeah, love scared the shit out of him, and he was sure this wouldn't be the only time they had a huge blow out fight. But he was okay with that, and besides, it was a pretty mad world they lived in.


	9. Epilogue

_Alright, so here it is. The final installment. :( I'm kinda sad now. But I had a lot of fun writing this and getting wonderful feedback from you guys. So thank you all very much for everything. It's made this whole experience totally worth it. And I'm excited to finally finish something with multiple chapters and over 3k words. First time I've done that since my very first fanfic of the DBZ variety when I was about twelve. But thank you all for sticking by me through this little experiment, crazy that it started as a side hobby, yeah?_

_And I have to say thanks to my own personal cheerleader/slave driver/muse. XChemicalXFallXPanicX she's amazing ya'll. Like, no joke. She encouraged me the whole way in this and helped me pick out whatever plot holes I had in there. She even proofread my chapters (which is amazing...seriously...she hates proofreading) and is all around an AH-MAZING person. So, you should all be reading her stuff because it's all awesome._

_And I apologize now for the het couple I added...not usually my style seeing as how this fandom has made my slash goggles permanent, but yeah...I guess that's how it goes. :P So enjoy this little epilogue from James's POV! And I'll see ya'll sometime soon when I decide to write something else (or update Her Sacrifice...). LOVES!_

_Also, I just realized that I never actually said the name of the band...I think that has more to do with the fact that I couldn't think up a name for them than anything. XD And I didn't care all that much to do it either...  
_

* * *

James smirked over the rim of his punch cup. He sipped and tasted the rum someone had used to spike the juice, his suspicions were on either Carlos or Curt. Logan was far too wrapped up in Kendall to attempt anything devious at the moment.

Two weeks. That's how long it had been since those two had finally patched things up. And when the four boys from Wisconsin weren't busy in dance rehearsals or recording, the small brunette was always off with the blonde. James had even had to cover for them as Kendall snuck out of the apartment late at night as Logan stood smirking in his doorway, his hair disheveled and his entire frame looking relaxed.

It was almost sickening, really. The way they would sit around the pool just playing with each other's hands and chatting, or teasing each other with playful taps on the ass and a smirk.

But James had never seen his friend so happy before. And that was saying something seeing as how they were so in-tune with each other. And their friendship was still the same odd _thing_ it had always been.

Though Kendall hadn't necessarily apologized for anything said that might have hurt James's feelings, he had made it clear that he understood. He wouldn't stand in the way of their affectionate joking, but James wasn't supposed to get surprised should the blonde glare at him when he put hands on his boyfriend.

A smile overtook his face as Kendall dragged Logan onto the dance floor as a slow song began playing. They awkwardly wrapped their arms around each other and began swaying to the beat, and he could see their lips moving as they talked. Probably whispering sweet nothings and promises for later to each other. It was actually quite gross.

But as long as Kendall made Logan happy, then everything was going to be just fine.

James took another sip from the cup, almost having forgotten the alcohol as it burned down his throat. This place never ceased to amaze him. The year end dance was upon them (thanks to Kendall and his ultimately awesome last minute party planning abilities) and he finally felt things evening out for all of them.

Curt had manned-up and asked Mercedes Griffin to be his date. She had laughed in his face, but after a very dramatic confession of the utmost attraction he held for the blonde, she had blushed before demanding he show up in a limo with a dozen roses. What his friend saw in the snobby girl, James would never understand. Bitch was crazy. But Curt looked happy as he listened to her talk about herself while they moved slowly to the music.

Carlos was making his way through the crowd of students with the three Jennifers following him. Somehow, he had figured out the secret. As long as he acted like a complete ass, those three girls came flocking around him like moths to a flame. He never knew the Latino to be so smart, but it had to happen at some point. And eventually he would find a girl he didn't have to act that way toward in order to get her attention and he would grow up a little. Hopefully.

James was happy for all of his friends.

"And why aren't you asking anyone to dance, mister?" He smirked and turned to the petite brunette standing behind him.

"Well, my date disappeared off somewhere and I was enjoying watching my friends be all love sick fools as I awaited her return." He responded smoothly, taking Camille's hand and kissing her knuckles. She blushed prettily at him before dragging him in Kendall and Logan's direction with a smile.

The two boys smiled at them as they began swaying next to them. He kissed Camille's forehead, making her giggle. All four of them laughing as Kendall imitated him with a sloppier version against Logan's forehead.

He was happy for himself, too.


End file.
